


Sticky Floors

by xoxxblitz



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxxblitz/pseuds/xoxxblitz
Summary: David and Patrick take a trip to their regular gay bar to have a little funOrPossessive!Patrick car sex





	Sticky Floors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mihaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/gifts).



David and Patrick like to go to the closest gay bar and pretend like they're not married. (Like this is an agreed upon thing.) David will flirt with all these guys and often get picked up or asked to dance, while Patrick watches from the bar and lets the possessiveness boil inside him until he can't stand it anymore. He drags David away (to the bathroom, to the car) and fucks the ever-loving shit out of him, reminding him who he belongs to and David LOVES it. And if you want, the flip side, the first time Patrick gets picked up and David doesn't, and David loses his goddamn mind and drags Patrick away to do the exact same thing.

 

As David takes the first wedding band off of his pinky finger and drops it carefully into his ring dish on his bedside table, Patrick feels giddy excitement bubble up inside of his chest. He watches David standing at the side of their bed as he twists the two gold bands that sit on his ring finger upwards before placing those with the first. David knows Patrick is watching him, knows that familiar thrum of excitement he _knows_ Patrick will be feeling because that same sensation is sitting heavy in his stomach too. 

As David looks up he locks eyes with his husband before slowly twisting the last gold ring up his index finger before moving his mouth towards his hand. He closes his lips around the ring that’s now at the top of his finger and sinks down, taking the ring in his mouth. 

Patrick groans from across the room, head low and eyes staring at David with hunger. As David takes the ring from his mouth and drops it on the dish Patrick walks over to him before standing in front of his husband and twisting his own gold wedding band from his left finger. He drops it into the ring dish besides David’s jewellery and stares David right in the eyes. 

“Ready?” Patrick asks moving his hand to rest on David’s hip. 

David closes his eyes and nods quickly. “Mmhmm, very ready” he whispers and Patrick’s hand is gone from his hip and he’s walking towards the door. David blinks quickly and follows his husband.

 

The drive to the bar takes thirty minutes because even if Schitt’s Creek did have a gay bar, they sure as hell aren’t about to spend the night there. The bar they use is in Elmville, it’s busy enough to have a great vibe to the place on a Friday night, but not too busy so that it reminds David of clubbing back in New York. A sea of bodies, pills and booze is not what David is looking for in this life. Patrick is comfortable with the bar too, it was welcoming enough to be his first gay bar experience, and they’ve done this a few times now that it’s almost a well practised dance. 

Most of the journey is spent in comfortable silence and before they know it Patrick is pulling into their usual quiet carpark, only a few other cars across the lot. 

They walk quickly towards the bar, a couple of feet apart. David let's Patrick go in first before he walks in. 

Patrick is thanking the bartender for his drink when David enters the room so he doesn't see as David walks to the other end of the bar and instantly starts to scan the room for strangers he can flirt with. 

This isn't their usual date night, they don't make this a regular thing but every now and then they will head to this bar and pretend that they are single. It had started the first time David had taken Patrick, he knew his husband wanted to go for drinks, but what David never expected was to get hit on, and he certainly wasn't expecting his husband to react the way he did. 

Patrick was frantic, dragging David out of the club, marching him over to the car before pushing him up against the side and slamming his hips into his. It had been one of the hottest blow jobs David had ever received when Patrick had dropped to his knees and sucked David off quick and dirty, and when he drew back and stood up with a mouth full of come, swallowed and mumbled a gruff ”mine” against David's lips, well David was done for. 

They had, of course, talked about it on the way home, David found it oddly arousing that Patrick had been so jealous and possessive. As he told his husband that, Patrick had looked sheepishly over and asked David if he would go back to the bar. 

David had smirked and nodded. The rest of that drive home consisted of thigh groping, stolen kisses at the few traffic lights they had to pass to get home and talks about their next date to the bar. Their boundaries, wants and dislikes. It almost seemed easier to talk and be honest in the moonlight, David sated and relaxed from his orgasm and Patrick running on new found feelings and adrenaline. 

Since then, this was something they indulged in every once in a while, Patrick at the bar, watching his husband get hit on. 

He watches the slight touches to David’s hips that aren’t his own fingers and groans quietly to himself. 

Often strangers would walk up to David and ask him to dance. He’d accept, even though he didn’t have that light buzz of alcohol in his system to give him an edge of confidence. On these dates, they don’t drink. They are always sober and in control of the situation, the jealousy bubbling up in Patrick’s chest as he watches his _husband_ dance with other men the only intoxicating feeling in his body. 

Patrick isn’t ashamed to admit that this feeling, the primal want to claw David back into his arms and mark him as _his_ is a much better feeling any warmth whiskey could give him. Better than any beer buzz or high he’s ever felt. 

He can feel it already. David hasn’t even started his shameless flirting yet, still ordering his own drink of soda and Patrick can already feel that thrum of want under his skin.

He knows this is a little messed up, that he actually wants to see other men try and pick up his husband, but it’s a rush of emotion and desire when he’s the one that gets to pull David to one side, smash their lips together before exiting the club to fuck in their car. 

Patrick sips at his drink slowly, pulling his cell out of his pocket to distract himself a little. This was going to be over far too soon if he doesn’t reel it in a little. 

David now has a drink in hand and is heading over to the small DJ booth, no doubt about to flirt with them in exchange for back to back Mariah and Beyoncé. As if on cue David is climbing the small step up into the booth before he pulls the guy into a hug, hands lingering over his shoulders. 

Patrick tenses, his jaw set. David touches _him_ like that, long warm fingers sprawled across Patrick’s shoulders. He takes a deep breath and watches the scene play out. 

David is a shameless flirt when he wants to be. He’s got the DJ wrapped around his finger within minutes and soon the familiar sound of a Beyoncé is filling the club. David laughs far too big, far too close to the other guy before he pulls him in for another hug. He then turns to exit the booth, his work done there for now. 

Next David finds a random on the dance floor that he catches a lingering look from. David stalks over, putting his hand on guy #2’s shoulder as he introduces himself. New guy moves in far too close and speaks directly into David’s ear, the music too loud to hold a normal conversation. David’s laughing again, pouting and pulling out his best moves as he places a hand on random #2’s hip, pulling him close as they start to dance to the music. 

Patrick’s trying hard to drag this out, he can’t snap not even ten minutes in because he knows he can do more, knows that the possessive feeling in his chest will build and build until he can’t keep his hands off his husband. The orgasm after these kind of dates were hot white bursts of ecstasy and Patrick knows they both enjoy this. 

It’s a different kind of sex when compared to their standard marital bed adventures. There, though, it can still be full of lust and handcuffs and cockrings, it’s always love at the centre of what they are doing. 

Here though, when they are pressed up against each other frantically rutting and moving on the back seat of the car, lust and power and dominance takes over and they let it all go. They lose themselves in the feeling of sheer want, hungry and animalistic. 

Patrick has nearly drained his drink of soda by the time the next song ends. David is still swaying his hips around in goddamn circles and it’s driving Patrick crazy. The random guy now has his hands splayed across David’s chest, and Patrick actually wants to kill him, just a little bit. He bites down on the straw in the empty cup in his hand and chews, jaw grinding side to side as he tries his best to control himself. 

Just a little longer. 

That plan, though, is soon out of the window when random guy #3 shows up and proceeds to dance with both random guy #2 and David, a triangle of legs and hips. This music flooding the club is now Taylor Swift, Patrick thinks that is also David’s wicked persuasion. Patrick actually knows this one too. 

_Trouble._

It’s almost to the chorus when David looks over to Patrick and smirks at him, all lips scrunching to the side and that glint in his eyes that Patrick has come to realise always means he’s up to something. 

Without breaking eye contact David’s hips continue to sway in this weird dance floor throuple he has going on, and then he starts to lip sync. 

_‘Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

He’s still grinding his hips a way that makes Patrick think of what else those hips can do, David’s thighs up against his ass as he fucks Patrick into the bed face first. 

He’s had enough. Whenever David turns to him and sings across the room to him, that’s a sign that David is through with this game they’re playing. Patrick sets his glass on the bar and starts to stalk across the room to the dance floor.

It’s crowded, so he has to weave between a few people to get to where David is still dancing and before he knows it he has David’s wrist caught in his hands and is tugging him away. 

David goes willingly, arm limp as Patrick tightens his grip and guides him through the crowd. 

As the fresh night air hits them they hurry over to the car, happily noticing that there are fewer cars than 30 minutes ago. The dark corner where there car is parked is quiet and private. 

Soon Patrick is opening the back door and pushing David down on his back, he hits the seats and scoots backwards before Patrick is climbing on top of him and closing the door with a thud.

David doesn’t even get a word in before Patrick is pushing his jumper up his chest, mouth ducking to bite at David’s nipple. 

David gasps and ruts his hips up against Patrick, he’s been hard since he felt his husbands fingers around his wrist on the dance floor. 

Patrick continues to bite and suck on David’s chest, leaving much more than half a hickey. 

“Get this off” Patrick pulls back sucking at the air and motioning to David’s jumper. David nods dumbly before doing as he’s told and whipping his jumper over his head. He places it on the parcel shelf, balled up as added privacy as it blocks the back window. 

Patrick wastes no time in unbuttoning his own shirt before he balls it up and places it next to David’s. His hands are quick to find David’s belt, quickly unbuckling and undoing the button and zipper combo on his jeans. He pushes them down David’s legs as he lays there just staring at his husband. 

“This gets you so hot, doesn’t it?” David smirks and Patrick huffs a smile up to him. He then takes David’s cock in his hand and dips down to lick at the precome beading on his slit. David gasps and his hands fly to the back of Patrick’s neck, pushing his hips up silently begging Patrick to suck him. 

“David, I’m not sucking you” Patrick growls before moving back up to hover over David’s face, lips barely touching. “I’m fucking you” he whispers into his husbands ear and David melts into the backseat, want and desire burning low in his stomach. 

Patrick shifts back and then pins David’s arms above his head the best he can in a back seat, and David is practically glowing. He watches as Patrick undoes his own belt and pants, shoving them down his thighs until his cock is standing to attention. 

“Well it’s a good job I prepped for you then, isn’t it honey” David quips and Patrick swears he’s going to leave his husband speechless by the end of the night. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Patrick laughs under his breath, though he wastes no time in sitting back to the right side of the car and motions David to sit on his lap. 

“Oh, so I’m working for this one?” David sasses as he awkwardly shuffles to a kneeling position, hard to do with his jeans around his legs. He curses before pulling off his shoes and loses his pants altogether. 

Patrick’s staring at him, slowly fisting his own cock and he looks like absolute sin. David moves quickly and positions himself in Patrick’s lap, patting Patrick’s hand away so he can take his cock in hand and guide him in. 

Patrick gasps when David starts lowering himself down, he’s hot and wet and oh god, so damn wet. 

“David. You were-” he tries but the wind is knocked out of his chest as David slams all the way down in one go, Patrick’s cock pushing into that warm, wet slick heat and he’s sure he loses his mind for a split second. “Nghh, you feel so good, David” he sighs and places a hand on David’s hips. 

“I was so wet in that club, honey, all for you,” David gasps as he starts to bounce on his husbands cock. He feels absolutely amazing, and there’s that familiar warm tingle of ecstasy curling around his abdomen. 

“It was for me? Wouldn’t have known with-” Patrick cuts off as David starts grinding his hips the same damn way he had been in the club and starts to mouth at Patrick’s neck. He knows exactly what to do when he’s riding Patrick, he can play him so easily and Patrick usually would go along for the ride. But fuck, he needs this. 

Patrick shifts slightly, placing both feet firmly down against the car floor and starts to fuck up into David now, grunting as he snaps his hips up over and over. 

“Wouldn’t have known it was for me, the way you were flirting and dancing,” Patrick gasps and David is slowly turning into a hot mess above him, Patrick’s hammering his prostate by snapping his hips up and with David wrapping his arms around Patrick’s neck, the angle is outright heavenly. 

“All for you honey, just you,” David sighs and continues to mouth at the side of Patrick’s face. 

“You’re mine. Aren’t you?” Patrick growls into David’s ear. When he doesn’t get a response he moves a hand from David’s hip and slides it into his hair, tugging hard. He knows David loves it. “Aren’t. You?” Patrick punctuates his words with a few more tugs to David’s hair.

His husband is losing his mind, ass slapping against Patrick’s thighs as he holds onto Patrick the best he can, Patrick’s cock feeling so damn good inside of him. He prepped before they came out, but there’s still a delicious burn to the feeling of his husbands cock moving in and out of his ass and he adores it. Could literally die here happy. 

“Yes. Yours. Just, fucking you!” David whines out, so close he can almost reach for that blinding hot orgasm he knows is coming. 

David moves his mouth and sucks at Patrick’s neck and whispers utterly filthy things into his husbands ear. How he’s so full of his cock right now, how he wants Patrick to come in his ass, fill him up and own him and then maybe rim him later to clean up. 

Patrick’s hips start faltering the more David’s words hit the shell of his ear, breath ghosting his neck and cock being squeezed by hot heat. 

It only takes Patrick moving a hand to wrap around David’s cock for his husband to come, moaning right into his ear as his hot come splashes against Patrick’s stomach. 

That’s all Patrick needs and with David clenching around his cock as he milks the last of his own orgasm, Patrick comes and comes and comes. He comes until all he can feel is David, wrapped solidly around him, his ass still fluttering around his softening cock. 

“That was. Oh god. That was so good,” David whispers against Patrick’s neck as he comes down from his own orgasm, peppering soft kisses against Patrick’s neck.


End file.
